Hollowed Heart
by GreenDo
Summary: What was it? It aimlessly walks the mountain, seeking something, will it ever obtain it? Who knows? One thing is for sure. Things are not as they seem in this place.
1. Chapter 1

_**[EDIT] Do to a glitch while uploading I have been forced to present this as a regular story, to clarify it is a Darksouls/ Undertale fic set in the Undertale universe!**_

 _ **Hey there one and all to my new story! I just came up with it and thought hey! These two franchises would mix really well! As always, reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

MOUNT EBOTT: 20XX

A cliff near the peak of Mount Ebott overlooked a gorgeous view, many trees could be seen as well as a city in the distance, its tall buildings illuminated by a bright sunrise steadily transversing the horizon, this peace lasted only a few seconds as a armoured hand popped into view and quickly reached foward grabbing a rock that was implanted into the hard terrain, after this the owner of the hand hauled themselves up without a word, or even a breath for that matter.

Looking over the fully armoured figure about the size of a man revealed that they were covered head to toe in armour, sporting a worn steel helmet with a little spike protruding from the forehead, on either side of the helmet were slits near the eyes and mouth for breathing and seeing.

Next was their body, their neck was covered by a folded wanderers coat to make an improved scarf, they wore a steel chestplate over some extremely torn and burned blue fabric, their waist was home to a belt with many pouches to store items, a weird glowing flask was equipped on the back of the belt along with a filled sheath and a strange object on each side, their arms were covered in chainmail with steel plates accompanying it down to the elbow were large grey gauntlets followed the arms down to the wrists to be greeted by the previously seen gloves.

The figures legs were covered in some worn brown trousers which had steel plates around the joints, the boots were like most things, covered in a layer of plating, all in all it gave the impression of a knight.

The being took a minute to look around the area, quickly moving whatever eyes were in the helmet around as to build a sense of direction it did not seem to be affected by the view in any way, turning around it began walking further up the mountain.

As the day ticked on the figure continued trekking up the mountain, by now one could tell that whatever was inside that armour wasn't breathing, however, it would occasionally stop to rest and gather its thoughts, as was common now the figure sat next to a rock and began the weird ritual of reaching into its pouch and throwing some bones onto the floor and then planting its sword into the pile, all before setting it ablaze seemingly with its hands.

Looking through the fire you could see that the sword was a Zweilhandler but was imbued with a strange black sheen making the blade appear even more deadly, another strange thing to note was the fact that the blade was not being worn down by the flames.

The figure seemed to be debating something before it pulled a dagger out of a one of its bigger pouches and without hesitation drove it into it's arm with the force of which could easily cut it off but as the dagger hung in the arm with the pointed part sticking through the other side of the arm the beings only reaction was reaching onto the side of their waist and bringing fourth the strange object, holding it close to the wounded arm the figure then emitted a series of quiet and incomprehensible whispers from its helmet as the object aquired a faint golden glow before causing a explosion of golden light which enveloped the arm and before the beings eyes and healed the arm completely while it launched the dagger with the force of a cannon into the grass.

Later on the figure was still going on about their business of reaching the top of Mount Ebott, but before they could make it any further they hadn't noticed the rapidly approaching hole as they were seemingly lost in thought, when they finnaly noticed it was to late as they were plumiting into the dark below.

An unknown ammount of time had passed when the figure woke up, and noticed that they had completely destroyed a flower bed, uncaring they slowly got to their feet and began calmly walking down the dim rocky cave, the path lasted a few minutes before the armoured figure saw a strange doorway leading to another room, with that the being moved on into the room.

The new room was strange, it had a mysterious light coming in from the ceiling making a circular floor in the pitch black room, but what was the strangest thing was the flower in the center of the room facing away from the steel clad being, said being looked around for a few seconds, trying to figure out why it was so dark and where the light came from but before it could come to a conclusion it heard a gentle voice coming from the center of the room.

"Howdy!"

Looking up at the figure from across the room was the flower, although that sounded ridiculous it was true, a flower with a happy smile was staring straight into the figures helmet but not even the flowers gaze could rip through the darkness of the helmet.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower" the flower continued without prompt, it seemed to pause and stare at the being expecting some sort of response, when it gave none it quickly continued.

"You're new to the underground, arn't 'cha" it continued in that accent, sadly the being cared not for chit chat as it continued moving, completely ignoring the flower.

'Hey! Where ya goin'?" the flower asked, when it received no reply it dissapeared for a second only to reappear in the figures path and was almost crushed until it continued its blabbering.

But before the being could step over it again the enviorment changed and the being was now standing in a black and white abyss with that annoying flower in front of it. But something else caught the figures eye, in front of it was a grey, heart shaped object, weirdly it had a crack going across it and had a substance equivalent to blood slowly dripping out.

The flower looked ready to talk again but then it stared at the towering figure before it started shaking and in a fearful voice asked.

"W-where'd you get so much LV?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there everyone, thank you for the formidably positive greeting of the pilot chapter, I am more then happy to drop the second!**

 **As always reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

MOUNT EBOTT: 20XX

The talking Flower looked petrified at our armoured protagonist, at this moment a stand still was afoot one was trying to compose the look of horror on its face the other was, observing, interested in the sudden behaviour of Flowey, after a few seconds the chatty buttercup piped up, remembering they were still locked in battle, if this human really was new to the underground it should be easy to convince him to MERCY him, deciding it would be unwise to fight someone with **99 LV,** Flowey actually did a tutorial!

"A-anyway! Y-you see these little white pellets? Those are attacks!" Flowey stated after summoning his 'friendliness pellets' all while plastering on his best smile, trying to ignore what happened previously, it was his experience that humans were actually pretty stupid! I mean that idiotic kid who fell just hours ago walked right into his attack!

"Okay, I'm going to throw them at you! Try your best to avoid them!" He advised with more confidence dripping back into his voice, he was intent to watch but then he rembered, the human didn't know how to move their **SOUL!** He glued his eyes as the very fragile looking heart tried to move but was instead caught in a frenzy of pellents.

As the frenzy came to a halt a maniacally loud laughter erupted in the room, Flowey had seemingly forgotten all about LV and had instead lost his mind at the prospect of such an easy kill, he could almost feel the **SOUL**!

"YOU REALLY ARE ALL IDIOTS!" The flower bellowed, some how shape shifting his face into one of pure malice with a grin which screamed death. Immediately the steel clad figure was surrounded in a circle of pellets, it tried to move but it was useless, the sworn of pellets closed in and something quite unexpected happened.

The human gave up.

It was sitting on the floor as its heart stood completely still, Flowey was put off by this, where was the **DETERMINATION**? continuing the pellets quickly pounced on the heart, whizzing back and fourth, in and out it continued for thirty whole seconds, stopping the Flower was skeptical that it worked given how the human just gave up, but as he got a good luck he was overjoyed.

It worked. The human had collapsed, red liquid pooring out various cracks in armour, there were zero movements coming from them. But more importantly, the SOUL stood their, completely unharmed aside from the oddity of the crack but Flowey guessed beggars can't be choosers! Oh the sweet revenge he'd have with this power!

He was a centimetre away from the heart now, their were still no movements from the body, looking at the corpse and back to the heart the flower released a psychotic laugh.

"FINALLY, I CAN BE WHOLE AGAIN!" the overjoyed flower yelled as he lightly tapped the **SOUL** , at that moment three things happened. First, the abyss which accompanies a battle faded away. Secondly. The corpse strangely dissapeared in a cloud of dust that seemed to come from nowhere and was being propelled by a violent and invisible wind. Lastly, the glowing grey **SOUL** began to leak even more of the red substance out of the cracks before bursting in half in a brilliant light. When the light was gone all that remained was a very angry Flowey.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" The demonic looking flower yelled, not comprehending how a human **SOUL** could dissapear from the touch of a monster.

* * *

Whispers, they were confined in the depest parts of thr mind of the armoured figure, but, when unconcious, the silent being would be subjected to the infinite roars of the voices, maybe a normal figure would become mad, but for whatever was in that armour, mad was simply a tiny voice among millions, if a person was in their, they were long dead, all that remained was a husk dictated by the psychotic orchestra of voices. Keeping the body safe while the **SOUL** tried to keep hold of the it's faded memories.

Dust, the gritty texture was familiar to the senses, of course it would be, its the first thing it felt upon waking, sitting up and expecting to see the sun, it was dreadfully surprised to find a bonfire placed in the center of the flower patch, the sword placed upon it gave a strange sense of familiarity, like most things to the being, it learned not to question its origins, lest they will have more questions then answers.

Getting up the figure began to trek through the ruins again, forgetting how they died, it was sure soon enough it would find the reason of its demise and deal with it with the same hostility it showed the being.

Quickly walking through the passage it came across a strange room where most of the floor was blackened with a strange light filtering from above illuminating a single flower which was turned away from the being, moving towards the figure was strangely unsprised when it turned around and looked like it had seen a ghost.

"W-what?" it whispered to the armoured husk, shrinking under the shadow of the being.

"I-I, h-how did you save?" Flowery sqeaked, strange, the being seemed to know the name of this creature, it must of met it before, it must also be the reason for its death.

Before Flowey could react a sword was plunged into the ground next to him, scaring the petals out of him. But this strength, maybe it could be harnessed, maybe he could still kill that idiot that came through the ruins.

"H-huh? Golly, is that any way to treat a friend?" Flowey began in his most innocent sounding voice, hoping that this... Thing, would forgive and forget, but just in case Flowey was ready to bolt. To his surprise the figure lifted the sword and sheathed it upon its back, what an idiot!

All the while our undetermined husk was reasoning that this being was harmless and that its memory was in dreadful state, ultimately meaning it forgived the flower.

"Say, you wouldn't come down here without a reason would 'cha?" Flowey asked, suspicious of this being a trap. He was glad when the figure pointed upwards, he already knew a really good lie he could weave for this circumstance.

"You want out!? Gee, I'm sorry friend but to do that, you need to **kill the human**!" The flower began but was cut off by a fireball knocking him away followed by a soft and warm voice.

"Never mind that horrible creature, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins, its a pleasure to meet you!" The owner of the voice seemed to be some sort of goat woman with two tiny horns on her head, draped in a purple robe, comfortably covering her white fur.

"And you are?" She asked expecting an answer when one wasn't given she gave the figure a knowing smile.

"I see! You must have a sore throat! Come, you must rest at my home" Toriel ordered gesturing for the figure to follow her. It had other ideas. This must of been the creature which previously killed it.

Maybe somewhere in its vast concious, a voice was screaming to show **MERCY** , it was small, but it kept fighting, something deep within its tattered **SOUL** was filled with the **DETERMINATION** needed to show **MERCY.**

Toriel while this was happening seemed to notice the blade on the beings back and couldn't help but wonder if this human had spilled blood, scolding herself for having such thoughts! The human must simply be shy! She took their hand without any resistance and began the walk to her home, blissfully unaware of Flower lurking in the darkness giving her a murderous gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**MOUNT EBOTT: 20XX**

Picking up where we left off Toriel was dragging the unresponsive chosen undead through the ruins, said undead was observing the curious archtecture of the ruins, after passing up a flight of stairs in a room which followed just after the one in which the flower appeared.

Originally the armour clad husk was going to slay Toriel, after all, wasn't she the reason that they had woken up at a bonfire? Not to mention something rare was occurring to the undead, they felt emotion.

This was something rather perculier, especially given the amount of death they had bore witness too. The emotion was reminiscent of what remorse felt like, maybe it was the same thing? No, it didn't matter, after all, the answer would most likely be forgotten.

Shaking their head the undead focused their crumbled mind on their true objective, to reach the top of this mountain.

At this point our mannequin for armour was snapped out of their inner struggles by Toriel shaking her hand in front of the undead's headpiece.

"Are you okay?" Toriel questioned with a concerned look on her face, the gesture itself would of been easy to answer, a simple nod of the head could of resolved it. It was not so simple for the undead, each individual thought was an entity inside it's broken mind, these entitles would fight for cotrol over the undead's actions, dictating the best course of action resulting in reaching the objective put in place by the majority of these entities. In this case, it was the goal of reaching the top of the mountain.

Looking at Toriel the Hollow gave a near invisible nod, not wanting to waste time about some as feeble as wellbeing when the objective of reaching the mountain peak existed.

Toriel clearly did not believe this but did not comment about it, instead she simply returned to escorting the husk through the ruins, she did still however make small talk, even if no reply returned, she was very interested in snails as it seems, talking about many facts, for the most part the undead tuned out and instead went through as many memories as they could in order to preserve them a little longer.

However, something Toriel said quickly pierced through their concentration, peeking their interest into her words immediately.

"Another human went through here very recently" it heard Toriel clearly say, this information caused the entities to go in a mad fury inside the Hollows head, screaming, shouting, they hungered for the humanity this human held.

Finally they arrived at what appeared to be Toriels home. It was built into the ruins and looked relatively cozy, stepping in the Undead was greeted by a warm atmosphere, all in all, it reminded it of something very distant, but either way. It could not afford to forget the task at hand.

It was snapped out of his musings once again by Toriel, in the time it was lost in thoughts she had apparently went and retrieved what seemed to be a rather well made pastry, and was offering the Hollow a slice. Undeads, sadly, had no use for food, why would they? They were already dead, rendering foods, drinks and sleep completely useless. An undead could achieve great feats because of this, never feeling fatigued. It however had its drawbacks. Any undead with a inkling of humanity left within them could grow to miss the most basic of life's necessitys.

Collectively the Undead made a gesture of refusing, by shaking its head. Toriel tilted her head in concern.

"You must have a very sore throat"" Toriel observed and in reply the Hollow made a shrugging gesture, the real answer was actually very complicated, with multiple entities governing the Undead's actions forming a coherent sentence would be nigh impossible as each different emotion would try to express what they want all at once. So instead, the voice box of the chosen Undead was never used as an unspoken agreement.

"Poor thing" Toriel commented, she assumed her guest was simply unable to speak, which in a sense was true. They couldn't, not as they were right now, they would have to be reunited under one psyche for that to happen.

The Undead pointed directly upwards, wanting Toriel to quickly give them a way out, still, it must remain cautious of her, she must of been the reason for its death, therefore, when her usefulness was exhausted, he would have to do the deed. It couldn't risk getting stuck in a endless cycle of death.

She followed his gaze upwards and seemed almost relieved about something. Turning to the Undead she began her explanation.

"I assume you want to leave this place?" She inquired, to which the Undead gave a nod, closing her eyes she nodded. Normally she tries to keep humans safe with her, it breaks her heart when they so defiantly refuse, however, this human looked well armed to defend themselves, and that meant if they somehow caught up to the poor child who had fallen earlier then they would stand a better chance against that monster...Asgore.

"Come, we have no time to waste." Toriel said seriously to which the undead agreed, it needed to get back on track if it wanted to catch the human in time, she escorted the undead to a stairwell which led downwards into a passageway before turning to him.

"I shall await you at the end of this passage, if you have any unfinished business you want to take care of, now may be your only chance" Toriel explained before rushing down the stairway and into the passage.

The Undead spent a minute looking before collectively coming to the conclusion it was time to leave, and so, they ventured down.

* * *

The corridor had a strangely purple tint as they began walking but not three steps in they heard a voice.

"Psst, hey! Its me! Look down!" Looking down revealed to the Hollow that the flower from earlier was looking up at it with those black pupils, deciding it might have something useful to say the Undead kneeled down so they could talk to Flowey better.

"You need to be careful, she's leading you into a trap!" Flowery warned with deep concern dripping into his voice, he got the intended reaction when the Undead leaned in closer, clearly interested in the Flowers words.

"Why do you think she attacked me earlier? She doesn't want you to know!" Flowey cried. The Undead had its head down deep in thought, something about Flowey's story didn't make sense, if she wanted him dead, then how did another human come through? As if reading its mind Flowey continued.

"The last human barely escaped with they're life, why do you think she's leading you down here? She plans on coming with you and knocking out two birds with one stone!" His words were like a poison, slowly killing the doubt the Undead held, it made sense, if Toriel couldn't kill him then of course it would make sense to use him to clear a path to the human.

Making up they're mind the Undead unsheathed their sword and began walking very menacingly through the passageway, if they turned around they would have saw Flowey's menacing face trying to suppress a giggle, slowly, he followed the undead, down the corridor, in pure bliss, he finally got himself a pawn!

Toriel was waiting at the door, back turned to the Undead, slowly, it walked up to her, she was about to talk to the armour clad figure who she heard clanking behind her when she noticed the area around her become black and white, her pupils enlarged as she began to turn around but before she could she felt something cold go through her.

Looking down she saw she had been impaled with the humans sword, causing her to stagger and fall to the floor. Slowly and weakly she looked up and faced her killer. But more importantly she faced his companion, and her face paled.

"Ha...ha..ha" she laughed weekly, she understood everything now, it was quite hilarious actually how she'd been fooled, a tear was shed as she realised she would never know what happened to poor little Frisk.

"Frisk...please, stay safe" were her last words before she faded from existance, her soul, oddly was absorbed by the Undead, Flowey took note of this, but otherwise did not comment.

"Phew, I'm glad we got out of that okay" he exclaimed to his companion, who was contemplating something, but soon enough turned to face him and nod. The Undead felt no remorse for their actions, but, something about how she acted was bugging it, meanwhile, deep inside the Undead a voice crying for MERCY sobbed at the loss.

"Come on, friend we should move foward" Flowey advised, and so they did, onwards. Past the ruins


	4. Chapter 4

MOUNT EBOTT: 20XX

* * *

The Undead and Flowey were stood at the the exit to the ruins, having just slain Toriel to prevent any kind of cycle from forming where Toriel would kill the Undead over and over in order to obtain their very powerful **SOUL**. Meanwhile Flowey was swinging his head from side to side with a happy smile on his face as he whistled a unfamiliar tune before stopping and looking up at the Undead.

"Well, shouldn't we get a move on?" Flowey asked looking up into the Undeads helmet still trying to get a glimpse of what was under there, but it was far to dark.

The Undead was baffled, it figured Flowey just wanted to warn it of Toriels deceit, why does the Flower want to travel with the Undead? Looking down the undead sheathed its sword and kneeled down to Flowey's level before tilting their head .

"You have a question, friend?" Flowey asked in his over the top friendly voice, to which the Undead nodded, it made a gesture of pointing at Flowey and then to itself followed by a shrug.

"Why I want to travel with you?" Flowey guessed, and again, the Undead nodded and Flowey gave a smile at guessing right first time before giving his answer.

"Well friend, it's because of two reasons, one, I want to keep you safe from those evil, hate filled monsters, secondly, I need to find out if the Human, Frisk, is okay. Flowey lied, putting on his best do-gooder smile, this thing human was SO stupid, it was ridiculous!

The Undead nodded, and they both continued onwards into a very dark woods, Flowey trailed a little behind the armour clad Undead as they passed countless trees, both of them couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched as they continued the Undead silently drew their sword which Flowey was grateful for, having the gigantic armoured human with them sure made him feel safe.

They eventually passed through a tough looking branch which was broken in half, never the less they kept going, wary of what awaited them in the icy forests of the Underground. After a few more steps they came across a bridge which connected the path over quite a steep ledge, The Undead, treaded carefully across it, uncaring of the creeking emiited by the wooden boards under their weight, but before it could even make it halfway over the bridge the sounds of the bridge became naught under the sudden echoing and thundering footsteps which were slowly converging on its position.

The Undead stayed perfectly and calmly still, waiting, if they breathed they would most likely have their breath held, but instead, an armoured palm tightened the grip placed upon it's weapon, they were not scared, fear was a silenced emotion, just like many others, instead, they were waiting, Flowey, had warned the Undead of other monsters, this attempt of intimidation would be matched by unwavering hostility, just like everything else.

The footsteps sounded like they were only a few feet away, standing dead still the Undead waited ready to strike when the footsteps stopped they heard a voice.

"Tur-" the sinister voice was cut as the Undead did a backhand strike horizontally with their sword, however, a grave mistake had been made, the monster who the voice belonged to was too small to be hit by the sword, instead the momentum of the slash hit one of the beams around the bridge, this coupled with their weight made the bridge violently start collapsing, quickly looking at the intended target it was hard to see what they looked like as they were covered in a mysterious shadow, however, the Undead could make out very clearly a bright cyan eye in their left eye socket.

"oops" They shrugged as the undead fell into the abyss without so much as a scream, the shadowy figure whistled as they couldn't even hear a sound after a few seconds, looking around they noticed an out of place Flower sticking through the snow, noticing the bridge was out, the cyan eyed figure walked towards the ruins and out of sight.

"WHAT THE HECK" Flowey raged, this was just plain annoying, twice, was the death count on the human, Flowey was annoyed, he had no idea if they could comeback or not, either way, creeping towards the gap the deranged flora looked down and gulped, they couldn't see an end in sight, there was no surviving that, his body drooping, the flower decided he would follow through with his original plan of following Frisk, no point crying over spilled milk was there? And with that, Flowey the Flower dived into the ground and disappeared, though, he would have to check back here later. No need to confront that damn skeleton.

* * *

Screaming, it was deafening, this was the Undeads greeting upon death. hate, anger, denial, these were the emotions roaring to the hollow mind, another setback, and they had been slain yet again. vengeance was fresh on the Undeads mind as they clenched the dust of yet another unfamiliar bonfire outside the ruins exit. However one voice, near mute in their head set the dominant emotions on a frenzy, it was the emotion of **MERCY** , and it pointed out how this wouldn't have happened if they made peace with the mosters.

Furious the inward screeching intensified as the Undead grabbed their blade and began repeatedly stabbing itself in the abdomen, over and over, trying to harm the voice which dared talk against it's actions. Eventually it had to stop, it was on the verge of once again dying, this time through self inflictions, just as they dropped their sword and began reaching for their talisman they heard a voice.

"human" the Undead was addressed by the shadowed figure, who was that? Why were they talking to me? Did we die? The curse yet again showed its control over the undeads motives, memory was an extremely fickle thing to a hollow after all. Deciding to look up at the figure the Undead saw that they were holding out a hand, the gesture of a handshake? Why?

"is that any way to greet a new friend?" The shadowed figure questioned, this left even more questions to the Undead, an answer for which would unlikely be found, or in this case, an answer which could not be permanently obtained.

Deciding they were safe enough with the bonfire at their boots the Undead slowly, reached out and through all the blood of their self inflicted wounds tenderly grabbed the outstretched arm of the shadowy figure, and he made contact, it seemed that a mysterious phenomenon had caused the darkness that had enveloped him fled, revealing a skeleton wearing strange garments, some form of short blue hooded robe and what looked like some form of pants which had been sliced in half, and lastly, a weird set of footwear which were made of a soft material and no heel.

The skeleton didn't seem to be hostile, the Chosen Undead recalled from an experience that a enemy bearing hostile intent would be phased out of the area at which the bonfire was situated when an Undead was 'resting' at it, only to re appear in the area where they were first spotted, this trait, it had noted, carried over to dead enemies, being reborn and rebooted to they're place of origin, the Chosen Undead recalled a good word to describe this, its pronunciation echoeing off the tip of their ear...Reset, that was it, the whole area seemed to reset.

Only after this realization did the Undead realise that a rather vulgar sound ricocheted from within the grasped palms.

The skeletons face contorted into a that of a humongous smile, a smile with smug satisfaction etched into every nook and cranny of its complex.

"heh, never gets old" The half pint skeleton laughed, its laughter sounded dead.

The Undead observed this with mild curiosity, the laugh had a rather eerie echo throughout the forest. But soon enough, the deathly silence returned and the only sound to breach the silence was the crackling of the bonfire.

"you don't talk much huh? actually, scratch that, you don't breath much, do you bud?" The skeleton noted, taking the time to reply the Undead's head gave a near invisible shake.

"well, names sans, the skeleton, heh" Sans explained while offering out his other hand out, reluctantly the Undead shook it, nothing happened.

"listen, normally my brot keeps an eye out for humans, but he was occupied with one not to long ago, so the way to town is clear...mostly" Sans smirked and shrugged as he delivered the end of his explanation, with that the skeleton took his leave, walking towards the forest.

Getting up the Undead also headed in the same direction, shambling into a fast walk to try and make up for lost time, their heavy armour made a loud crunching into the snow as they walked, taking in the familiar sights, just this time, without a certain yellow flower.

The Undead quickly reached the bridge where they had fell and were instantly faced with a dilemma, how to cross the gap...they where left wondering how Sans had done it, sitting down, The Undeads inner demons put their heads together for some problem solving.

...

...

...

"Howdy!"


End file.
